Lilo & Stitch: Betrayed
by kinger810
Summary: Lilo and Stitch go to see Sparky but his light house is trashed and Sparky is no where to be found. Is Hamsterviel behind this? Will more of cousins disappear?.
1. Chapter 1

Lilo and Stitch was walking though town, checking on all the experiments, to see if they were all happy in their on true place.

"Come on Stitch", said Lilo, "we only got one more cousin to check on," slushy."

"Snow cones!", Yelled Stitch.

"Yes Stitch we can get snow cones said Lilo, but first we have to make sure Slushy is happy, so let's hurry!"

"Ih!" said Stitch.

Meanwhile on a far away ship in deep space plotting his next plan was Hamsterviel. "Those Stupid humans in being so stupid like thinks they have beaten me, the great Jocques Von Hamsterviel, ha! Soon they will find out just how wrong they are."

"Aloha Slushy", said Lilo, "me and Stitch are checking to see if you're still happy here."

"Ih, Megaa happy said Slushy.

" That's good said Lilo.

Stitch tugged on Lilo's arm, "can we get snow cones now asked Stitch."

"Ok", said, Lilo turning to Slushy "we'll take two rainbow snow cones please." Slushy nodded his head and quickly made the snow cones and handed them both to Stitch, who opened his mouth and gulped his snow cone right down. Lilo just got done paying Slushy the money they owed and turned around just in time to see Stitch Gulp down her snow cone too, "hey! That was mine", yelled Lilo.

"Sokka", said Stitch as he opened his mouth and retrieved the snow cone and held it out to Lilo, "gross", said Lilo you can keep it, Stitch gulped the snow cone back down. "Come on Stitch it's getting late we better head for home said Lilo."

"Hey Nani were home", said Lilo as she and Stitch walked in the front door.

"Hi Lilo," said Nani, "how did your day go?"

"It went good all of Stitch's cousin's are happy with their true place said Lilo."

"That's good" said Nani "now you two go wash up for dinner."

"What are we having?" asked Lilo.

"Pizza" said Nani.

"Pizza yay!" Yelled Stitch jumping up and down then running for the kitchen.

"Hey I said wash up first shouted" Nani.

"But"... Stitch started to say.

"No buts" said Nani "now go!" "Oktakaa" said Stitch slowly walking towards the bathroom with his head hung low, and his ears drooped.

Later that night a couple of figures came out of Jumba's ship and ran into the darkness.

The next day Lilo and Stitch were going to see Sparky.

"Come on Stitch" were going to be late said Lilo. Stitch and Lilo ran up the stairs of the lighthouse...and gasped the place was trashed, and there was a puddle of water in the middle of the floor. "Sparky?" Asked Lilo, but there was no reply, "what happened" asked Lilo having a bad feeling.

Stitch's ears drooped and he looked at the ground, "cousin gone" said Stitch sadly.

Lilo put her hand underneath Stitch's chin and raised his head. "Don't worry Stitch we'll find Spaky I promise" said Lilo.

Stitch's ears perked up and he said, "youga right Lilo."

"Ha, ha ,ha" laughed Hamsterviel, "now that I've found some partners who aren't stupid like that stupid fish head Gantu, I can finally take over the galaxy, and it will be fun to get revange on 626 and his stupid ohana."

Lilo walked into the house . "Jumba!, Jumba! Screamed Lilo."

"Jumba's in his ship" said pleakley from the living room.

Lilo and Stitch walked to Jumba's ship and went inside, "Jumba!, Jumba!" Shouted Lilo.

Jumba nearly droped the beaker he had in his hand which was full of a strange glowing liquid. "Little girl, 626 how many times must I be telling you to never be sneaking up on Jumba like that!"

"Sorry Jumba but it's important" said Lilo.

Ih said Stitch.

"What is being so important that you almost make evil genius drop highly explosive chemical?" J umba asked hastily still a little mad.

"Sparky's missing" said Lilo.

"Is that all" said Jumba, "experiment 221 is probably just out enjoying the island somewhere."

"But the lighthouse was trashed" said Lilo.

"Ih" said Stitch, stating to get mad that Jumba didn't believe them.

"Hmm" said Jumba "it does sound like something could have happened to experiment 221."

"What are we going to do?" asked Lilo. "We don't even know where to look"

Lilo was now starting visibly upset. Stitch a paw on Lilo's shoulder, "naga worry Lilo, Jumba will think of something."

"626 is being right little girl, in fact Jumba already has it figured out."

"All right" shouted Lilo happily "now we can find Sparky,"

"Ih" said Stitch happily.

"Um. now whats the plan" asked Lilo?

"

It's being so simple little girl, just be using experiment 158."

"Finder!" Shouted Lilo and Stitch at the same time. "Wow why didn't we think of that" said Lilo.

"Stitch! Slow down" said Lilo, "I can't run as fast as you can."

Stitch slowed down and waited for Lilo to catch up, Stitch turned towards Lilo and said "sokka Lilo."

"It's ok Stitch I know your just in a hurry to get to Finder's."

"Oh no" shouted Lilo!

"Gabba?" asked Stitch.

When Lilo didn't respond he looked in the direction Lilo was, "Nagaa! Shouted Stitch. In font of Lilo and Stitch was what was left of Finder's Lost and found shack, was broken into pieces which were scattered about.

Not again said Lilo before she noticed Stitch's ears drooped and head lowered down. "Oh Stitch I'm so sorry, but I promise you I'll help you find your cousins no matter what."

"Oktakka said Stitch half heartedly."

Auther notes:I planned on starting this along time ago but ran into problems with the story, but I think I got it figured out now(at least I hope so!) I hope there aren't to may mistakes in this chapter I fixed all of them I could find but was in a little bit of a hurry, so if anyone finds more which I'm sure you will please PM me Also please review, it the only way I'll know how to improve.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lilo & Stitch**

Lilo and Stitch: Betrayed!

"HA HA!" Laughed Hamsterviel as he watched Sparky and Finder trying to escape their capture containers.

Zap, Zap! Sparky tried zapping his container with electricity, while Finder frantically scratched his container.

"Stupid experiments those containers are unbreakable." Beep! Hamsterviel spun around and looked at Fibbers container, "ugh fine" shouted Hamsterviel, "They are unbreakable to you three experiments," Hamsterviel shouted as he left the room, this time Fiber was silent. "Note to self" thought Hamsterviel move that oh so stupid lie detecting experiment to separate room.

Meanwhile back on Earth.

"What!! You be telling me experiment 158 is missing too" shouted Jumba!

"Ih Said Stitch."

"That is not being good" said Jumba, "now we have no way to track missing experiments." Just then Jumba's Intergalactic communicator beeped. "Please be excusing me little girl," Jumba said as he made his way past Lilo, and hit a button on the console. The communicator screen flickered to life and the Grand council womans face appeared on the screen. "Jumba, Lilo, I'm afraid I have troubling news." "Let me guess" said Lilo "Hamsterviel escaped again." "I'm afraid so" said The Grand council Woman. "Lilo sighed I guess that explains what happened to Sparky and Finder."

"I don't suppose you know where gerbil boy is" Lilo asked the Council Woman. The Grand council women sighed,"no I'm afraid not although it's likely he'll head towards Earth," she said putting her fingers to her temples and rubbing them suddenly looking very tired

"You look tired" said Jumba, "how long ago did Hamsterviel escape?" The Grand Council Woman sighed again,"one week ago" she said

"What shouted" Lilo! one "whole week why didn't you contact us before now" demanded Lilo,now very angry.

"We sent Gantu after him, and were hoping to resolve the issue on our own, but now we have not heard form Gantu in three days and he's assumed captured", said the Grand Council Woman. Jumba crossed his arms clearly annoyed. "You still should have been telling us sooner, we could have put all Experiments on alert."

The Grand Council women was about ready to reply when suddenly the monitor exploded into pieces.

Lilo and Jumba whipped around to see Stitch holding a plasma gun. "626 what in the world you be doing shouted Jumba!"

"It Council Womens fault that cousins gone" Said Stitch angrily. " Hey Stitch" said Lilo putting a hand on Stitch's shoulder, "Gabba asked Stitch?" "I know thing aren't looking good right now, Sparky and Finder are missing and we don't know where Hamsterviel is, but I promise we'll find them ok Stitch." "I guess" snarled Stitch still angry. "Come on Stitch you gotta have faith" said Lilo. Stitch sighed deeply "ok" said Stitch perking up a bit.

"Come on Stitch let's go," said Lilo, "Gabba," asked Stitch? turning his head towards Lilo? "I think we should go around and ask you cousins if they saw anything recently" said Lilo. "Oktakka" said Stitch walking towards the door. "Jumba me,and Stitch are going to talk to his cousins" shouted Lilo ,"do you want to come with?" "No That is being good idea" said Jumba, "but I must stay and fix communications console." "Ok said Lilo tell Nani we'll be home for dinner."

Lilo and Stitch had walked for a few minutes before Lilo asked, "where should we start first Stitch?" Stitch thought for several seconds then his ears shot up and he smiled for the first time since finding Sparky missing. "Nosey shouted Stitch." Lilo smiled, "way to go Stitch if any of your cousins have any information it's probably him."

Lilo and Stitch were soon at Nosey's one true place, the Kakua town newspaper.

"So you haven't heard anything" asked Lilo? "Sorry Lilo but this is the first I heard of it," Nosey then noticed Stitch sitting in the corner looking very depressed, "but I'll look into it and call you as soon as I hear anything." "Ok said Lilo," "come on Stitch lets go" sighed Lilo, "it's getting late and we need to get home."

Lilo and Stitch didn't say anything for several blocks.

Lilo turned back towards Stitch who was walking a few feet behind her head lowered, and ears dropped, "I'm sorry that Nosey didn't have any information Stitch, but we can go out right after we eat dinner ok." When Stitch didn't respond she noticed Stitch looking past her , "what is it Stitch" asked Lilo? Stitch just pointed behind her, Lilo turned and looked, "No not again" said Lilo.

The building was trashed and a sign that said Kixx's's gym was hanging across the front door which was ripped off it hinges, Inside the place was a wreck the ring was collapsed the ring ropes were nowhere to be found, there was a big hole in one of the walls and there were puddles of water all over the place.

Authors notes: So now Lilo and Stitch know that Hamsterviel has escaped... again! And another cousin is missing, will Lilo and Stitch be able to find Hamsterviel before he strikes again?

Sorry about the short chapter. And long time between updates.

Review or Stitch will shoot your computer monitor! "Ih" Says Stitch.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Lilo & Stitch.

Lilo & Stitch: Betrayed

"Stitch or you okay" asked Lilo clearly concerned?

"Naga!" Shouted Stitch as he kicked a dumbbell across the room and into the wall making a large hole,Stitch then picked up another dumbbell and threw it at the same wall knocking the wall completely down.

"Stitch I know your upset,and so am I said Lilo,but this won't help find your cousins please calm down." Stitch was about ready to throw another dumbbell, but then he turned and looked into Lilo's eyes and his anger started to melt away. Stitch took a deep breath, and dropped the dumbbell, "oktaka" said Stitch.

"Come on Stitch, we better get home for dinner or Nani will start to worry,"ok said Stitch sadly.

Angel was walking down the street heading home when suddenly Hamsterviel jumped in front of her path.

Angel jumped back a few feet. "Hamsterviel?" Angel asked surprised. " Angel quickly regained her composer, "What do you think your doing here", she demanded in a harsh tone.

"624, shut up and come with me" Hamsterviel demanded.

"No", said Angel her checks turning red with anger,and her eyes trying to burn a hole straight threw the demented gerbil.

Hamsterviel smiled, "I thought you would say that, so I brought a little help, 601" Shouted Hamsterviel, you may now be capturing 624. Angel started to reply but stopped when she felt a blinding pain in the back of her head. Good job 601 now take her back to the ship, "I want to get off this stupid planet that is so stupid like!"

After eating Lilo and Stitch went to tell Jumba about what they saw at Kixx's gym.

What! Now you be telling me that experiment 601 is missing too, shouted Jumba.

"Ih" said Stitch sadly ears lowered. Jumba sighed, "this is getting ridicules said Jumba, we must find Hamsterviel before he steals entire ohana shouted Jumba.

Pleakley walked in to the room, hey Lilo one of the experiments is here to see you.

"Which one asked Lilo?"

"Me" said a fimilar voice.

"Nosey" said Lilo hav..

"Hey sorry to cut you off Nosey said but I came here to tell you I just saw Hamsterviel and Kixx grab Angel and head towards Mt. Wai'ale'ale

"What!" shouted Lilo,and Jumba. Stitch just stood there with a worried look in his eyes. "Angel," wimpered Stitch sadly.

"Stitch come on", said Lilo "let's go get Angel and the rest of your cousins back!"

Instaead of responding Stitch just ran out of the ship. "Hey Stitch wait for me cried Lilo running to catch up.

In the distance an experiment watched in secret.

On there way to Mt. Wai'ale'ale, they ran past Slushy's Snow cone stand.

"Hey where are you two going in such a hurry asked Slushy?"

"were going to save Angel from Hamsterviel said Lilo quickly.

"Huh" I thought Hamsterviel was in prison", said Slushy.

Lilo looked over and saw Stitch waiting impatiently, "Sorry Slushy we don't have time to explain now" said Lilo, but I promise we will when we get back from saving Angel.

"Ih" said Stitch, quickly, obvisly wanting to get on with the rescue of Angel.

"Slushy put his paw to his chin in thought, before saying,"can I help?"

Lilo smiled, "of course you can help" said Lilo happily,

"Ih" said Stitch,"Stitch would be happy to have your help said Stitch,in a nicer tone.

Kixx carried Angel into the clearing where ship was hidden and was about ready to take Angel up the ramp to the ship,when suddenly a voice rang out.

"Aggaba!" Shouted Stitch, causing Hamsterviel, and Kixx to turn around.

"601" said Hamsterviel take 624 to the holding cells and come back. 601 went to do what he was told.

"626 said Hamsterviel worriedly, we were just um. "Save it said Stitch, "we know you've been taking my cousins, so give them back."

"Very well then" said Hamsterviel, no more need for stupid small talk.

"Ah I see you brought reinforcements with you" said Hamsterviel, now noticing Slushy, "well so have I, 221 get out here and help take care of these trouble makers."

Sparky, came out of the ship along with Kixx who took a battle stance, and Sparky hanging back

"Ha laughed Hamsterviel, tell me 626 how does it feel to fight members of you Ohana?" asked Hamsterviel smirking.

Stitch growled angrily, then jumped at Hamsterviel, but Kixx easily knocked him away,causing Stitch to skip across the ground. Stitch quickly got up and ran full steam at Kixx, who wound up and punched Stitch backwards and into a tree,his momentum knocking it over. "Stitch!" cried Lilo, are you ok? "Ow my head" said Stitch as he grabbed his head.

"Stitch you need to calm down said Lilo, or your going to get your butt kicked"

"But Hamsterviel is stealing Ohana shouted Stitch!."

I know said Lilo,but just calm down, you'll get them back, after all your the best experiment there is, so if you just calm fight smartly you can easily beat Kixx,"

Stitch thought for a second, "yeah, Lilo right" said Stitch now calming down.

"Thats better said Lilo smiling now go get him".

"Oktaka", said Stitch. Stitch ran at Kixx and jumped in the air, and saw Kixx getting ready to throw another punch, "perfect" thought Stitch,as he shifted his weight causing him to land a few feet in front of where Kixx threw his punch, "huh", said Kixx in surprise. Stitch used the opportunity tuck into a ball and quickly roll around Kixx over Kixx, Kixx quickly turned around but Stitch did a back flip over Kixx, confused Kixx stared stupidly at the spot Stitch had just been,Stitch waited for Kixx to turn around again and when he did he gave him a hard uppercut, Kixx went flying over Hamsterviel,and Sparky, and counted threw the open hatch of the ship where you could here a loud crashing.

"Stupid worthless experiment" shouted Hamsterviel as he jumped up and down. "221 get in there and keep him busy.

Sparky Just stood there shaking,

"what are you waiting for shouted Hamsterviel get him now! After a few more seconds of shaking Sparky shouted "Naga, cousin!"

"what! how dare you disobey me" shouted Hamsterviel looking about ready to explode

"Ugh, said Hamsterviel in disgust I guess I'll have to bring out my secret weapon sooner then planed." "627 get out here now shouted Hamsterviel who was now seething.

627 came out of the ship with an evil grin on his face, "evil" said 627 as he moved towards Lilo, and Stitch.

"627" cried Lilo, and Stitch in shock not believing what they just heard.

Sparky saw 627 head towards Lilo, and Stitch who were still in shock.

"Not good" said Sparky, I need to protect them thought Sparky as he flew towards 627.

627 was almost to Lilo and Stitch when he felt a slight tingle course though his back, he turned around and punched Sparky in the face, Sparky flew back and smacked the back of his head against the ship, with a sicking thwack sound as he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Sparky no" cried Lilo! Almost on the verge of tears.

627 stated to laugh lightly at the thought of what he just did, Stitch used this opportunity to try a sneak attack against 627, but just when he was about to reach 627, Stitch felt a chill then found himself unable to move as he was encased in a block of ice.

"Oh no Slushy you hit Stitch by mistake" said Lilo.

Lilo then noticed 627 laughing, quick Slushy get 627 while he's distracted said Lilo, but nothing happened. "Slushy, asked Lilo turning around and now seeing an evil smile on Slushy's face.

Author notes: So what's up with Slushy? And why did Sparky turn against Hamsterviel? Please review, I really need the input so I know how to get better.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lilo & Stitch**

**Lilo & Stitch: Betrayed**

Jumba was back in his lab when he looked at the clock. "Strange Little girl and experiments should be back by now said Jumba", while quickly walking out of the ship and almost knocking pleakley over.

"Pleakley regained his balance and chased after Jumba. Jumba hey, Jumba wait up, hey where are you going in such a hurry?"

Little girl and 626 have not returned yet I'm going to check on them said Jumba with concern in his voice.

"Pleakley got excited, oh I want, to come, can I come?

No said Jumba climbing in the buggy. Oh please asked Pleakley, Jumba sighed, "fine you can come, but it could be very dangerous" said Jumba.

Pleakley suddenly got nervous. Um dangerous said Pleakley, uh I just remembered I left the oven on said Pleakley as he ran back towards the house.

"Coward, shouted Jumba, upset with the time he wasted with Pleakley. "Because of Stupid cowardly one eyed walking noodle I have wasted time" said Jumba to himself as he floored it out of the driveway.

"Lilo stared at Slushy with her mouth hung open in shock. Slushy! What are you doing!?"

Experiment 523, is doing what I have told him to do said Hamsterviel.

Oh no said Lilo sadly, Hamsterwheel's got control of Slushy too.

That's Hamsterviel! You stupid human, that's forgetful, like something that can not remember shouted Hamsterviel.

"You know you won't win" shouted Lilo.

Hamsterviel smiled, "that's what you think foolish earth girl, but with 627, and 626 on my side I can't lose, HA, HA, HA… cough, ugh dratted hairballs! 601 take 626 back too the ship" ordered Hamsterviel.

Kixx picked up the capture container with Stitch inside, and headed back to the ship.

"Put him down shouted Lilo", but Kixx ignored her. "Oh no Lilo said to herself, I have to do something or I might lose Stitch forever." Then Lilo did the only other thing she could think of and she ran in front of Kixx, Kixx raised a paw and was about ready to knock Lilo down.

"Kixx Please let Stitch go, remember how Stitch and I helped you with you gym" asked Lilo? Kixx just shrugged. "Well than what about Ohana! Ohana means no one gets left behind or forgotten, remember" asked Lilo.

Nagga said Kixx and with that pushed her to the side and carried Stitch onto the ship.

Then Hamsterviel's ship powered up and took off.

"Stitch! No shouted Lilo tears spilling form her eyes and onto the ground. After Hamsterviel's ship took off Lilo ran over to Sparky and picked him up. "Sparky, Sparky! Are you ok" asked Lilo shaking him lightly, but Sparky didn't respond. Not being able to stand any more Lilo fell to the ground with Sparky still in her arms, and started to sob.

"Little girl! There you are being," shouted a familiar voice.

"Jumba! Cried Lilo. Jumba took one look at Lilo holding the still unconscious Sparky. Come on we must be getting experiment 221 back to lab said Jumba.

"What about Stitch" cried Lilo, "Hamsterviel took him."

Jumba sighed, "yes, but there is nothing we can do for Stitch here" said Jumba, "and we need to get 221 back to lab to be running tests."

Lilo and jumba was back at Jumba's ship, and Jumba was running tests.

"Will Sparky" be ok? Asked Lilo, clearly concerned.

"Experiment 221 will be fine, was just knocked out, and should be waking up soon" said Jumba, while reading a print out from his computer.

Well at least we know Sparky will be ok said Lilo sadly. "But why was Sparky able to beat Hamsterwheel's mind control" asked Lilo?

"Jumba is not yet knowing, must be running more tests to see how Hamsterviel took control in first place" said Jumba as he started typing on his computer. "Now Little girl must be telling Jumba how Hamsterviel was able to capture 626."

"Slushy turned on us" shouted Lilo clearly starting to get mad.

"Jumba looked puzzled. How in world was experiment 523 being able to beat 626?"

"627 distracted Stitch when he knocked Sparky into Hamsterviel's ship" said Lilo.

Jumba paled, please be telling evil genius you did not just say Hamsterviel has 627. Lilo looked down at the ground and said, well he does, and now he has Stitch too.

"Lilo! Time for dinner" shouted Nani from the house. A few minutes later Lilo slowly walked into the kitchen. Nani was at the stove taking out the pie for dessert, "Lilo it's time to eat" said Nani.

"I'm not hungry" said Lilo sadly.

Nani turned around "Lilo, what's wrong?"

"Hamsterviel took Stitch", cried Lilo.

Nani dropped down to her knees and wrapped Lilo in a hug. "Oh baby I'm so sorry" said Nani, Lilo pulled away slightly, "what if I never see him again" said Lilo a few tears leaking down her face.

"Oh Lilo you know that won't happen," said Nani.

"How do you know" Lilo said with a little anger in her voice, "we don't even know where that stupid gerbil is."

Nani pulled Lilo back to her, "Lilo you know that Jumba will find him" said Nani, "besides the Grand Council Woman will help track him down too" said Nani.

"But what if they can't find him" said Lilo starting to tear up again. Nani pulled Lilo back towards her, "they will I promise", said Nani wrapping Lilo in another hug as tears started to trail down her own face.

"Hey, Jumba I brought you some fried chicken and mashed potatoes, said Pleakley as he walked into Jumba's ship.

Jumba waved him off. "Evil genius is not having time for silly earth food."

"Jumba you really need to eat something complained Pleakley, "what good will you do everyone if your tired and hungry" asked Pleakley? Jumba sighed deeply, "alright walking noodle is having point" said Jumba.

Stitch woke up in restraints and was confused for a few seconds, before remembering that Hamsterviel captured him. "I need to escape" thought Stitch, as he started pulling as hard as he could at the restraints, but was unable to break them.

"Ah 626, I see you are awake said a voice."

"Hamsterviel", said Stitch in a rage, pulling at the restraints again.

" Ha Laughed Hamsterviel those restraint's can resist up 3002 times you weight, you could never break them" laughed Hamsterviel. "last time I tried to control your mind 626, your stupid Ohana was able to break my control, but I improved my mind control technology, this time I will not fail. HA,HA. Ha laughed Hamsterviel.

Please review, so I can make this story better!


End file.
